f r o m w h e n w e m e t
by miss-chad-dylan-cooper
Summary: Sonny and Chad are starring in a movie together, and the director says they need to become better friends. Will they become friends, or more that than? Or will James come and ruin everything? Rated T for violence.
1. Unbelievable

**Heyy! I'm Mrs. Cooper. This is chapeter ONE of 'From When We Met', a Channy story.  
Soo this is my first story...I'd appreciate feedback.  
You guys all know how first chapters of stories are like. Pretty darn boring. But they are what leads up to the main event. You need first chapters. So exscuse this chapter. But remember: it'll get better. ;]**

* * *

"I'm soo excited!" Sonny Monroe yelled happily. Tawni Hart sat slumped on the couch of the prop house. She looked up at Sonny without moving her head. Sonny gave her a look, like she knew how she felt.

"Awwhh Tawni, I know how this must feel. Like whenever you were asked to audition for-"

"Don't. Say it." Tawni interrupted, completely looking at Sonny now. Sonny backed up a few steps. "That stupid director said I would have to dye my hair _black_. Black! I couldn't let them to that to my baby! Or, babies! I don't really know, but I still care for my hair." Tawni said, stroking her blonde hair lovingly. Sonny snickered. "What?" Tawni asked, confused.

"You just said you 'care for your hair'." Sonny said, giggling. Tawni got the confused look.

"And?" Tawni asked.

"That…that rhymes!" Sonny said, now not able to control her laughter now. Tawni just ignored it and got up.

"I just can't believe that you got a part in a movie and I didn't!" Tawni said angrily, pacing around the room. Sonny put her head down a bit. She knew Tawni, and she knew that she always had to be the center of attention. Her head suddenly shot up.

"Tawni! I've got an idea! Maybe I can convince the-"

"The director to give me some kind of part so that I can be in the movie too, and then we can spend weeks together in a brand new dressing room bonding even closer that we already are?" Tawni finished for her.

"Uh…no?" Sonny tried, feeling pretty stupid. Tawni sighed.

"Sonny, could you just give me a few minutes of peace? My hair is going to frizz up if I'm too stressed." Tawni said. Sonny opened her mouth to her that your emotions don't affect your hair, but she decided not to. She walked out the door, being very careful as she closed it. She turned around to see a script right up in her face.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed. The script moved out of her face and she read the title: '_From When We Met_'. She looked up to see who was holding the script. "Ahhhh!" She screamed again. Her heart was racing, and she could feel her anger bursting all around her.

"Chad! Why did you-wait, why are you holding the script for my movie?" Sonny asked.

"Ah, this. Yeah, this would actually be _our _script." Chad said, smirking. Then he covered his ears.

"AHHHHHH!" Sonny screamed even louder than she had before. She was in a movie. With the biggest jerk in the history of jerks. Chad Dylan Cooper.


	2. Gotta Be Friends

**Kay, once again, this is short. Sorry bout that haha. They'll get longer soon.**

* * *

"You're kidding!" Sonny said after she was finished screaming and Chad had uncovered his ears.

"Actually, no. But you could be a little more polite. I thought you'd be pleased that you are getting to work with the man that you are so deeply in love with." Chad replied.

"What? I am not in love with you! But the person who _is_ in love with you is standing in front of me-you!" Sonny shot back, before pushing past Chad and marching outside.

Sonny slammed the door to the studio behind her and leaned against the wall as she called her director for the movie.

"Thomas, how could you-"

"Cast Chad Dylan Cooper as your love interest in the movie?" Thomas finished.

"Yes. That's what I was going to ask. Wait, love interest?" Sonny exclaimed.

"That's right, Sonny." Chad said, walking up behind her. He took the phone out of her hand.

"Hey, Mr. Trussell! Actually, Sonny and I were just about to run over some lines." Chad said sweetly, sucking up to his director. Sonny tried to grab her phone out of Chad's hand, but Chad put his hand on her shoulder, pushing her away so she couldn't get it.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! You better give me my phone right now!" Sonny yelled. Chad glared at her.

"What do you mean, Sonny? This is my phone." He said, hiding is frustration through his suck-up voice. "I let you borrow it, as a friendly gesture. Because that's just how good of friends we are, Sonny." Chad said. Sonny made a fist at Chad and continued fighting for her phone. Chad paused from talking to Mr. Trussell and just glared at Sonny. Sonny took a small step backwards, sort of frightened, before she slowly walked back into the studio. Chad watched her walk back inside. He mouthed 'yes' to himself and punched the air.

"Chad? Or Sonny? Anybody?" Mr. Trussell asked. Chad instantly pulled the phone to his ear again.

"Yes Mr. Trussell, Chad here." Chad replied.

"Well frankly, I find your little suck up act quite annoying, and it unbelievable. Now I heard Sonny in the background, and I can tell that you two aren't the best of friends. In fact, it sounds like you two must hate each other. I don't know how my two stars love each other in a movie if they hate each other in real life." Mr. Trussell said firmly, clearly showing he meant business.

"No, Sonny and I-well, we're not _best_ friends, but we don't hate each other, and, I guess we're not really friends, well no I think we are-" Chad said, confusing himself and Mr. Trussell.

"Chad, if you want this part, you two are going to have to bond with each other. Really become friends." Mr. Trussell said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Chad spat.

"Chad, I don't know! Give her flowers, call her, take her on a date! I don't know! Just do something, I know you're good with the ladies!" Mr. Trussell said, hanging up without waiting for a reply from Chad. Chad stammered, then hit end.


	3. It's A Date

**So this one is a bit longer. Well, enjoy! Reviews please! 3**

* * *

Sonny sat at her vanity in her and Tawni's dressing room. She was sitting staring at herself, mad that she wasn't firm enough and didn't take her phone. Suddenly the door began to fly open, then closed again. Sonny whirled around. Then she heard three short knocks.

"Come in!" Sonny said. She had to put on her happy face and be the fun Wisconsin girl everybody knew. The door opened, only to reveal Chad. Sonny felt a sudden pop of anger inside. "Yes, Chad?" She asked, trying to use genuine happiness.

"Here's your phone." He said kindly, as he gave her phone.

_That was weird. You think he'd just throw it at me then leave. But he's still here. _Sonny thought. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Uh... Is that all?" Sonny asked, wondering why he was still here. Chad sighed and looked at her.

"Sonny, I know we don't exactly like each other…" He began. The same thought flickered across both of their minds: they did like each other. But Sonny pretended like it was true, and nodded her head.

"But for the sake of the movie, I think we need to try and get along. Be friends." He finished. Sonny looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah. But just for the movie. For our acting careers." Sonny stated. Chad nodded.

"For our acting careers." He agreed. "So…we're not just going to be friends overnight…so…maybe we should…" Chad trailed off.

"Do something together?" Sonny said. Chad nodded. "Well, ok. What should we do?" Sonny asked casually. Chad was confused out of his mind. Did she actually want to go on a date? Did she even care at all? Or was she actually serious and just wanted to do it for the movie?

"Well, you could come over to my house tonight. I've got a home theater." Chad suggested.

"Kay. I'll see ya there." Sonny replied.

"How do you know where I live?" Chad asked suspiciously. Sonny's eyes widened at her stupid mistake. Her and the cast of 'So Random' snuck to his house one night and-well, _messed with some stuff_. But he couldn't know that _they_ did it.

"Chad, I meant like you give me your address and I'll come." Sonny said, like it was obvious. Chad blushed.

"Ha! Did you actually believe that I was that stupid?" Chad tried. He didn't want Sonny to think he really was stupid. Sonny gave him a nice-try-but-I'm-not-falling-for-it face. Chad shrugged his shoulders. He wrote down the address and gave it to her.

"Seven, right?" Sonny asked as Chad was leaving.

"Yeah, seven. See you then." He said, before throwing in a wink. The he left. Sonny fell onto the couch happily, exhaling.

"Sonny likes Chad, Sonny likes Chad!" A young sing-song voice sang. Sonny shot up.

"Zora! What are you doing here?" Sonny exclaimed.

"Uh, hello! I thought I gave you all a special notice that I will be redecorating the eastern vent system in the studio today!" Zora said matter-of-factly. Then Sonny remember Zora's huge meeting and long speech about the vents last Wednesday. She was the only one paying attention, yet _she _forgot_. _Sonny knew she couldn't lie to Zora, because she was too sly.

"Yes. I like Chad." Sonny mumbled. Zora sat next to her on the couch.

"Don't worry, Sonny. Your secret is safe with me." She said happily.

"Really?" Sonny asked.

"Nope! I'm telling all of the rats about it! Whooo extra cheese crumbs for me!" Zora exclaimed as she climbed back into the vents. Sonny decided to just forget about the whole thing with Zora. It was pretty weird.

That night as Sonny was getting ready, she was yelling at herself in her head. _Did I sound too okay with the date? Does he know that I like him? Does he just think I really want to do it for the movie? _All these thoughts filled her head. Usually, she would have been sarcastic about it and make jokes, but she was afraid that today she was too casual.

The thoughts came back when she got dressed. She was wearing a cute dark green dress that wasn't too fancy. _Will Chad think I'm trying to impress him? _She sighed loudly and stomped back into her closet in search of a different outfit.

She settled on a long, deep blue shirt with a black belt over it. She was wearing her same dark wash jeans from that today and some flats. She really didn't want it to seem like she tried too hard, almost like she didn't try at all and just threw something she found on her floor on. She didn't bother with her hair or makeup, because that too would add to the idea of her trying to impress Chad. She grabbed her dress and walked out of her apartment door. She saw a figure dash around the corner to her left, and knew it was Miss Grate, her neighbor. She was always in a hurry.

Sonny walked outside to her car and got in.

"Come on Sonny. You can do this. Just shake it off. Just pretend that you're going to yell at him, but end up staying to help him with…uh…homework. Yeah. But you just happen to be wearing a super cute outfit. Yep. That's what you're doing." She said. _You're also talking to yourself you loser. _She thought. And with that, she took off down the road to Chad Dylan Cooper's home.


	4. Impressions

**A little longer again. Well ya know...review. Please? =]**

* * *

**CHAD**

Chad stood in his room in front of the mirror, leaning against it with his hand. He sighed. He wasn't sure if his tie matched his-

"Wait a minute. Why am I wearing a suit? We're watching a movie! Come on Chad!" He said to himself as he walked into his huge walk in closet (about the size of Sonny's bedroom). He walked to the very back in the small section dedicated to clothes that _weren't_ suits. He picked up a random tee shirt and jeans and then decided he wanted to be a _little_ dressy. In the end he was wearing a white button down with the sleeves pushed up and a pair of jeans. He even wore his black 'Chuck Taylors' his Grandma got him but he never wore. He then stood back in front of the mirror and admired his work. Suddenly the doorbell rang. He winked at his reflection and went to get the door.

**SONNY**

Sonny pulled into the driveway of Chad's house, unsure of what to do and where to go. When she and the cast had snuck in, they didn't drive, they simply hopped the back fence and they were able to crawl through a window. A guard walked up to her and knocked on the window. Sonny jumped. She turned to see who it was, her hand still on her heart. She rolled the window down.

"Sorry, you scared me!" She said. The guard laughed.

"Sonny Monroe?" He asked, looking at his clipboard to be sure he said it right. Sonny smiled.

"That's me!"

"Welcome to the Cooper residence, Miss Monroe. Just drive straight then take a right, and you'll see the house from there. Feel free to park at the turn around." The guard told her. Sonny smiled and waved.

"Thanks!" She called as she drove. Sonny followed his directions and sure enough, she was at Chad's home. Her mouth fell open. It was _huge_. It might of even been larger, but she couldn't make the whole house out due to the darkness. She parked her car and got out. She smoothed her shirt out and began to fix her hair before realizing she was trying to impress Chad and stopped. She grunted at herself and then walked up the stairs to the door. She rung the doorbell. _What should I be doing when he opens the door? Should I lean against the door frame? No that's too seductive looking. Should I just text and not care? No, that'll seem rude… _

"Hey." She heard Chad say. _Or I can just stand here looking stupid when he opens it. _Sonny thought glumly to herself.

"Well I see you're making an effort for us to be friends." Sonny pointed out. Chad smiled with a single nod.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't look bad in movies." He stated, moving out of the way so she could come inside.

"Nice place." Sonny said casually. She didn't want Chad to know that she thought it was amazing and that she had a small house, an apartment actually. Chad led her downstairs and down a few hallways until they were in a decent sized room with a large screen and a big red couch. There were HD surround sound speakers placed all over the room, even some in the couch. There was a counter that had a popcorn machine and other food and drinks and a cash register. Sonny wondered why they had a cash register if it was all theirs.

"What do you want to watch?" Chad asked. Sonny's face dropped. She hadn't even thought about that. She put on her happy Wisconsin face again.

"I don't know. Surprise me." Sonny replied.

"Surprise us, Benny!" Chad almost immediately yelled after Sonny's response. Sonny looked up in the back of the room to see an older man giving Chad a thumbs up and then turning around to pick a movie. When he selected one, he set everything up and the lights went out. A picture of Chad appeared on the screen.

"Wow." Sonny said.

"Shh! You'll disturb the other viewers!" Chad said quietly.

"What other viewers? There's nobody-" Chad put a finger to his lip forcefully, cutting Sonny out. They watched a few short clips of 'Mackenzie Falls' before the movie began.

"I'll be right back." Chad whispered as he got up and left the room. _Bathroom. _Sonny guessed in her mind. She sat back and watched the movie.

"Back." A voice said. Sonny assumed it was Chad, but wasn't so sure, since it was coming from right beside her ear, and behind her. The voice didn't sound much like Chad either…


	5. Missing

**Okay. So don't think I'm weird because I put so much detail into the kidnapping scene (being tied up).**

**I only did that to show how bad this is for Sonny, as other stories where that happens there's not much to it. I want you all to be able to see how terrifying and bad this is for Sonny. AND how evil James is. So keep that in mind throughout the story. Thankk you, review! 3**

* * *

Sonny slowly turned her head around and screamed when she realized who it was, though it didn't come all the way out, as he slammed his hand over he mouth. He scooped her up into his arms, pinning her arms behind her. Sonny kicked and screamed, though no noise escaped. She tried to bite his hand, but his hand was too tight for her to even open her mouth. He sprinted out of the house and to a car, where he threw Sonny into the trunk and locked it. Then he took off down the road.

Chad walked back into the theater and sat down. "So how is it so far?" He asked Sonny. No reply. "Sonny?" Nothing. He didn't see her sitting beside him. He looked around the room a bit, then sat down. "Oh I see, you're hiding. Well whatever. You'll have to come out eventually." He said. He finished the whole movie, occasionally glancing around the room for Sonny and listening for and giggles. Nothing. The lights came on at the end.

"Hey Benny, where's Sonny? Is she hiding up there?" Chad called. Benny opened the sliding glass.

"Is Sonny that girl that was with you?" Benny asked. Chad nodded. "Wow Chad. Lost your chick." Chad gave him a look. "No, I haven't seen her. I thought she was watching the movie with you.

"Well, great. I can't find her." Chad said.

Sonny lay in the trunk of the car, kicking and screaming. The door wouldn't open. She screamed one last frustrated scream and crossed her arms. She rolled over and a tear slipped down her cheek. She fell asleep before she knew it.

Sonny was awakened when the trunk door flew open.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." Her captor said. Sonny backed up as far as she could.

"James, you better let me go." Sonny said coldly. James scowled at her and grabbed her forcefully. He yanked her out of the trunk and onto her feet. She lifted her hand to punch him but he caught it and pinned it behind her back, spinning her around. He pulled rope out of his pocket and tied her wrists together tightly. Sonny grunted when he pulled the knot tight. She screamed at him.

"James! Quit! I'll do whatever you want, just don't tie me up!" Sonny pleaded. James smirked.

"Oh, you will. But you're still getting tied up. I think you'll look even cuter tied up, honey." James said as he twirled her around, holding her chin tightly. Sonny scowled at him.

"That's it, you moron!" James yelled as he shoved a huge, thick red cloth in her mouth. It had her mouth pried open as far as it could go. He wrapped a thin strip of cloth over it and tied it tightly around her head, getting a grunt from Sonny. He then tied a thick black bandana over that for good measure. He gave her a small peck on her gag and pushed her to the ground. He smiled as he tied her legs. He tied her ankles together, then her knees, then thighs, then went back in between her ankles and her knees. He tightened the knots, then tied another rope around her arms and under her chest. He kissed her over her gag one more time, running his fingers through her hair, before shoving her into the truck again.

"Oh, if only I could get in there with you. We would have so much fun." James said playfully before slamming the trunk door again hardly. Sonny screamed into her gag, but literally nothing came out. She tried to kick around, but she could barely move. She sighed and gave up, falling back to sleep.


	6. Have You Heard?

**I'm glad you guys are liking this. =]**

**Yes, James is a creeep. But anyway, here ya goo! ;]**

**You know the drill, review!**

* * *

**CHAD**

It was the morning after Sonny went missing, and Chad hadn't slept at all that night. He was pacing around the theater again, the last place he saw her. His mother was in the room, talking to Sonny's mom on the phone.

"Miss Monroe, I can assure you that she's okay! Nobody could have gotten her out of our home! Chad was in here with her!" Chad's mother told her. She suddenly looked at Chad, covering the phone. "You were in here with her, right?" She asked suspiciously. Chad got a disappointed look on his face. His mother tilted her head then grunted in frustration. "Chad Dylan! Where were you?" She asked.

"I went to check my hair!" Chad exclaimed before storming out of the room. He banged his fist against the wall on the way to his room. He went straight to his closet and dressed more like himself: in a suit. He raced outside, ignoring his mother's questions, and drove straight to the studio.

He arrived at Condor studios and went straight to studio 5, right past 'Mackenzie Falls'. He went straight to the prop room, only to find Tawni sobbing on the couch.

"Tawni! You heard!" He exclaimed. Tawni let out a loud cry.

"Well of course I heard! I heard days ago!" She exclaimed in between sobs. Chad sighed.

"So you haven't heard." He said glumly. Tawni sighed and cried louder.

"I JUST TOLD YOU I HEARD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before falling off of the couch and onto the ground crying. "How could Sonny get a part and not me?" Chad heard Tawni mumble into her arm on the floor.

"Tawni. Tawni!" Chad said, trying to get Tawni up. He wanted her to be a little happier than this before he told her the news.

"Tawni, Sonny's missing" Chad said, holding Tawni's shoulders. Tawni's mouth dropped. She slapped her hand against Chad's face.

"Owww! What the heck was that for?!?!" Chad exclaimed.

"You should have been watching her you idiot!!!" Tawni replied. Chad groaned angrily.

"Won't anybody take this seriously?" Chad said rather loudly before falling onto the couch, rubbing his cheek. Suddenly they heard a thud. They whipped around to see what it was.

"A-ha! So you like Sonny!" Zora exclaimed, hopping up off of the floor.

"Where did you come from?" Tawni asked, in shock.

"I came from my mother!" Zora announced. Chad slightly laughed.

"Wait, what? I don't like Sonny. Sorry Zora." He replied, trying to be casual.

"Oh, whatever! I know you do! Even if you deny, the rats and I will still know! Muahahahaha!" Zora yelled, before flying out the door. Chad watched her leave and sat there a second before looking back at Tawni.

"Just ignore her. Marshall must have let her have coffee again this morning." Tawni said, calming down. "Sorry I slapped you." She said.

"It's fine." Chad mumbled.

"So Sonny's missing?" Tawni said. Chad nodded sadly.

"She was at my house, I went to go see if my hair looked alright, and when I came back, she was gone. We searched everywhere." Chad replied. Tawni let out a sigh.

"I doubt she had her phone." Tawni said glumly. Chad perked up.

"That's it! Her phone! We have to call her!" Chad said.

"Wait a second…why do you care about this? Was Zora right?" Tawni asked suspiciously.

"No, she wasn't. I only care because without Sonny, I have no major film to be starring in." Chad replied almost too fast. Tawni stared at him suspiciously before shrugging, deciding she didn't care anyway. Chad pulled his phone out. He had Sonny on speed dial, but knew Tawni would think something's up if he called her that quickly. He didn't have time to even think much about it though, because Tawni pushed the phone back away from him.

"What are you doing?" Chad exclaimed.

"Chad, what if she was kidnapped? Her captor may be standing right there with her! If he hears it ring, he'll hurt her!" Tawni snapped. "She'll call us!" Chad considered this.

"Fine. But if she doesn't soon, I'm calling." He stated.

**SONNY**

Sonny couldn't understand. Why had James kidnapped her? And if he loved her so much, why was she tied up in his trunk? Nothing made sense.

After who knows how long, the trunk opened. The daylight peaked through and burned her eyes. She squinted before she was able to see James standing there, smiling wickedly.

"Welcome home."


	7. Chad Bait

**I am soo sorry this one took so long!**

**I actually wrote this chapter a few times, because this chapter basically decides the rest of the story. I had to get it just right.**

**Well, enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Sonny's eyes slowly opened at the sound of James' voice. He gently lifted her up out of the trunk. Sonny lay her head on his shoulder, too tired to realize she hated him. James smirked and carried her inside. He lay her down on a couch in his living room. Then he just walked away. Sonny fell back sleep pretty quickly.

Sonny awakened to see that she was laying on a bed. She wasn't tied up anymore though. She stretched and sat up. She was in a bedroom- a girl's one. She stood up and went to the window. She opened the curtains to look outside, but there were _bars _over the window. BARS! Sonny grunted in frustration. She began to turn around, but somebody's hands gripped her waist.

"James, what's going on? Why did you kidnap me?" She asked.

"Well," James began, pulling out some things to tie her back up with as he spoke, "I'm actually using you as bait. Bait for Chad Dylan Cooper."

"What did he ever do to you?" Sonny asked.

"We were both up for the role in that movie you two are starring in, and of course, little old Cooper got the part." James replied as he tied her wrists behind her back.

"Well, why are you using me?" Sonny asked, confused. James spun her around so that she was facing him.

"Do you have any idea how much that kid loves you? That's all he talked about when I was guest starring on his show! 'Sonny's always cute, James!' 'James, check out what Sonny's wearing.' 'Sonny, Sonny, Sonny.'" Sonny opened her mouth in shock. James took this opportunity to stuff the cloth back in her mouth and apply duct tape over it. Sonny sighed, knowing that unless she wanted to get hurt, she was helpless. _Chad? In love with ME? What?!?! _Sonny kept the confused expression on her face, remembering back, trying to think of every time Chad ever showed he cared at all for her. James continued tying her up.

By the time Sonny had completely snapped out of it, she was laying back in the trunk of the car. She rolled around trying to get comfortable, but it was no use. She wasn't tired enough to go to sleep, but she was hungry. She counted the fuzz balls from the carpeting laying in the trunk to keep herself occupied.

James opened the trunk and dragged Sonny into some building. He sat her in a chair and tied her to it, then removed her gag.

"Nobody's going to be able to hear you out here anyway." James grunted as he held a bottle of water to her lips. Sonny drank the water carefully, relishing ever drop. James pulled it away and fed her Doritos. Sonny felt much better.

"Thanks, James." She said kindly, not wanting to get on his bad side. James stared at her.

"Why are you so freakin happy? Sonny I kidnapped you!" He asked rather loudly.

"Well, I just want to make the best of this, I suppose." Sonny replied with a half-shrug. James let out a sigh. He grabbed the duct tape and tore off a piece. He reached out to put it over her mouth. "Whoa, what are you doing? I though you said I don't-" James cut her off with the tape. "Mmmph!" Sonny groaned into the gag. James backed away, looked at Sonny, then snapped his fingers as if he finally figured something out. He tied a black bandana over her eyes so that she couldn't see. Sonny mumbled into her gag again.

"Yeah, I know you don't actually need that, but I have to make a video to lure Chad here. The more helpless you look, the more he'll want to come save you." James snickered. He sat up a camera in front of Sonny and stood in front of it so that you couldn't see Sonny, only his face. He hit 'record'.

"Hello, Mister Cooper. I was uh, notified, that you got the part in that movie and I didn't. And we can't have that, now can we? Sooo… I was thinking we could have a little…exchange. The part in the movie and 500,000 dollars from you in exchange for…" James stepped to the side to reveal Sonny tied to the chair. "That's your cue, you moron!" James shouted. Sonny 'mmphed' into her gag and struggled against the ropes, angry at James. James snickered and moved back in front of the camera. "Yes, in exchange for your costar, _Sonny. _Meet me here tomorrow or else Sonny gets it. The address is written down on this tape. And if you try anything Cooper, not only she's dead, but you are too." James snickered, and with that, he hit 'stop'.


End file.
